Twin Exelion
Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A, likely 4-B Name: Twin Exelion Origin: Gunbuster/NeXT GENERATION Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown In use by: Earth Imperial Space Force Powered by: Degeneracy Generator Propulsion Agency: Vanishing Engine Armor Material: Unknown, likely includes Space Titanium Dimensions: 10 km Classification: Fourth generation spaceship, Exelion-class Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Spaceflight, Portal Creation/FTL travel, Subspace Travel, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Laser Attacks, Physics Manipulation, Enhanced Senses with on-board navigational operating space and sensors, Can also travel forward in time (via time dilation), Technology Manipulation, Inertia Negation, Large Size (Type 3), Forcefield Creation, Matter/Antimatter Attacks (with photon torpedos), Danmaku, Self-Destruction, Black Hole Creation, Shockwave and Gravity Generation, Aether Shockwave Absorption, Sound Generation, Anti-Electromagnetic Field Projection, Anti-lightwave defense, possible Homing Attack, Resistance to Black Holes (can warp into singularities) Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level+ (Mass scattered a gas giant in addition to destroying a number of Mothership class Space Monsters, which are 1000km in diameter, from its bleed offGunbuster - 6 - At the End of Eternity...), likely Solar System level via Degeneracy Generator overload (Should have the same self-destruction capability as the original Exelion) Speed: Relativistic+, Massively FTL+ via warp Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Dwarf Star level+, possibly much higher (Shown to be part of the 10^58 GeV display) Stamina: No limit shown, runs on Degeneracy Generator Range: At least Planetary (can hit targets at a few light seconds), likely Interplanetary via self destruction Standard Equipment: Various fighters including * Various Sizzlers * Various RX-7 Machine Weapons * Various other fighters Intelligence: The intelligence of its passengers which includes the captain Weaknesses: Unknown Terrain: Air, Space, Subspace Needed Prerequisite for Use: Knowledge of its operation, has a few tens of thousands of crew members Operational Timeframe: Unknown, but has sufficient reserves for long term interstellar travel Special Forms: None notable Weaponry: * Ruby type main laser cannon * Medium aperture beam sub cannon * Anti-air pulse laser * Photon Torpedo * Marshall sound cannon Defensive Systems: Barrier, anti-electromagnetic and lightwave defenses Feats: Toggle * Has the same feats as the enhanced Exelion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * WARP ｢ワープWAAPU｣: Also called "Dimensional Wave Super Rotational Reaction Degradative Radius Jump Gravitational Field Super Light Speed Navigation" (次元波動超弦迎起縮退半径眺躍重力波超光速航法), is a method for the movement of matter at faster than the speed of light derived from the theories of Tannhauser. By enlarging the radius of a Tannhauser Gate frozen within a ship's Degeneracy Generator, subspace can be made to envelop the entire ship, resulting in the ship's jumping through time and space. * Degeneracy Generator overload: Can cause a runaway degeneracy chain reaction by removing the king's valve causing the warp engine's collapser to overload. In two minutes and forty seconds, the overloaded collapser, due to the void effect, become a man made black hole and consume the enemy fleet. It can envelop an entire area as large as 80 AU and expand itself faster than the speed of light, which consumed Jupiter 2. Note: Not to be confused with the Exelion and Super Exelion class. Explanations Degeneracy Generator ｢縮退炉SHUKUTAIRO｣: A result of Tannhauser's research, the Degeneracy Generator is an effectively limitless power supply and the key to FTL. Two artificial Micro Black Holes are spun in tandem with overlapping fields so as to create a naked singularity within which "subspace" can exist. The singularity is referred to as the Tannhauser Gate, due to the visual effect of objects entering it seeming to pass through a portal with a trailing rainbow of light. The standard power source for Buster Machines and other mecha up until the technology was lost sometime between Top o Nerae! Gunbuster and Top o Nerae 2!: Diebuster. The Degeneracy Generator plays an important role in both series. Gallery File:Bw25.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Weapons Category:Spaceships Category:Gunbuster Category:Military Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Physics Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Technology Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Aether Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Aim for the Top! Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Gainax Category:Studio Fantasia Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4